


Taking the Cave

by RobinStories



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: The Joker, the Riddler, the Penguin, and Catwoman have finally seized the Batcave! What will happen to the Dynamic Duo and Batgirl??





	Taking the Cave

The tracking device was the work of genius. All four of the villains had contributed to its design. The plan was simple: the dynamic duo had to be distracted long enough for the tracking device to be planted on the batmobile. This way it could be tracked to the batcave. The plan was more complicated than that. Not knowing what they would find when they got there, the capture had to be perfect. It would happen again when the duo was out and then when they returned, they would find the cave already captured. Timing was everything.

Catwoman was the bait. She would lure the duo back out once they were sure they got the location. Although Riddler was skeptical that the coordinates were correct. "This says Wayne Manor, that can't be right", the Riddler said.

"It is!" barked the Penguin. The Joker didn't say anything as their vehicles drove along the winding road leading to the house. The duo had just been called to the commissioner's office to deal with another false alarm by Catwoman who would keep them occupied until she received the all clear from the other three and their army of goons.

vans emptied and three supervillains and 10 goons climbed out. The Riddler danced up to Alfred with a big smile.Alfred saw the vans approach but didn't know what to make of them. For the villains, not knowing what to expect, no one could talk and so speed was everything. When they saw Alfred standing at the top of the stairs they didn't wasted any time. Before he could react, a poison dart was shot by Riddler right into his neck. He froze in his spot. Unable to move, Alfred watched as the

"Well hello there old man! I bet you're wondering why you can't move! The dart paralyzes you while the toxin takes effect. Your mind is now ours for just a brief time before eventually you will die. There's nothing to be done about it! Now, take us inside old man!" his laughter echoed across the empty grounds.

Upon entering the house, Aunt Harriet was quite surprised but she couldn't get a word out before she was also shot with a dart. However, assuming she knew nothing, she was left to die on the living room floor.

Penguin sauntered up to Alfred. "Now, sir, we know the batcave is on the property. Are we correct?" Mindlessly and out of his control, Alfred nodded his head. "Excellent excellent," said Penguin. He looked at the others. "Bruce Wayne must be the money behind Batman's operation. That makes sense. They're in it together. Now you, old butler, take us to the batcave."

Mindlessly Alfred replied, "certainly sir". And with that he proceeded to take them into the study. He pulled the head of the bust back to reveal the switch and turned it. The bookcase slid open as the 13 villains looked on. However, instead of revealing the two sliding poles Bruce and Dick used to get into the cave and change into their crimefighting costumes, it revealed the service elevator that Alfred normally used. Since he was out of his own control, he was just going about the way he would get into the cave. The villains all piled into the elevator with Alfred who pushed the button closing the door and descending into the batcave.

When the door opened there was an audible gasp from the 3 supervillains and the 10 goons. The entire batcave was aglow with computers and lights. The batmobile was gone. Penguin turned to Alfred again. "Now, butler, are any of these computers locked? Is any of the equipment locked to where we wouldn't be able to use it ourselves?"

"No sir," replied Alfred. "There is no mechanism to protect the equipment unless it is triggered by Batman or Robin or myself."

"How do you permanently disable it?" asked Penguin.

"Like so," replied Alfred who walked over to the main bat-computer. He quickly typed in a code and turned around again. "Now there is no way to lock the computer for someone not to use. I've permanently disabled the protocol."

"Quack quack, excellent," replied Penguin. "Boys, secure the area, make sure extra weapons, utility belt devices and the like are secured out of sight."

The goons went to work, finding the secret compartments and getting anything Batman or Robin might use against the henchmen out of the way. They also escorted Alfred back upstairs to the living room where Aunt Harriet was lying dead on the floor. They told him to wait there which he did until he died shortly after.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Batman and Robin were confronting Catwoman, playing dumb trying to "rob" a diamond store. Batman secured her with the batcuffs as she didn't protest.

"Batman, do you really think we should take her to the police to question? She's really good at dodging answers. Perhaps if we took her to the batcave, we could use the bat-computer to see if her answers were actually true! It's much more accurate than a polygraph!"

"Good thinking old chum. Let's take her there before turning her over to the proper authorities. But before we go, a quick sniff of batgas." And with that Batman knocked out Catwoman who slumped into his arms. Batman wasn't sure, but it almost looked as if she was smiling when he did...

 

The batmobile sped along the outer roads before cruising into the batcave's hidden entrance. As it hit the turntable and began to spin around, the boy wonder and Batman climbed out and headed to the bat-computer. Batman began making calculations as Robin looked on. Catwoman, meanwhile, was still sound asleep in the batmobile.

"That should just about do it, Robin," said Batman finishing up his calculations. "Give our friend a dose of bat-wake so we can begin the questioning."

"Should I keep her secured in the batcuffs?"

"I think that would be the safe option. Can never be too careful with a fiend like Catwoman."

Robin walked over to the Batmobile, withdrawing from his own precious utility belt a can of bat-wake. He proceeded to spray Catwoman who immediately began to stir. She looked at Robin with a grin. "Well good morning Boy Wonder. Aren't you a sight to wake up to."

Robin grimaced as he held the door of the batmobile open for her so she could get out. "Such a gentleman," she purred as she slinked by him. She began scanning the seemingly empty batcave and whistled out loud. "My my, this is an impressive place you have here Batman. So many computers, so much technology. You can really control the city if you wanted to."

"All for the use of good, Catwoman, never evil. Now, if you'll kindly head over here we can begin. Please don't make us force you," Batman replied with a forced smile.

"It's too bad I'm alone," Catwoman said. "I could sure use some HELP!"

And with that cue, the penguin, joker, riddler, and 10 henchmen came out from behind various computers and walls.

"Holy ambush!" exclaimed Robin. "How did they get in here?!"

"A good question Robin, but perhaps one that can wait for another time," said Batman, charging towards the first henchman.

Batman lunged and began pummeling the henchmen nearest him. He was handling them easily, sending them flying this way and that. Robin, too, was handling the henchmen quite well on the other side of the cave. Unfortunately there were just too many. Each time one went flying, another charged the dynamic duo. And strategically they were keeping the duo separate. It was easier to take them down one by one. A goon landed a decent punch to the boy wonder who stumbled backwards towards Catwoman who stuck out a leg tripping the boy wonder who tumbled to the ground. As he struggled to get up the Joker landed a solid wallop sending Robin off balance. The Joker then fisted his brown hair just above the band on his black mask and slammed his head into the hood of the batmobile, knocking him out cold.

Meanwhile two henchmen had secured Batman's arms and the joker and penguin were taking body shots on the helpless muscular hero. As the Riddler landed a knuckler to the light gray spandex just above the yellow utility belt knocking the air out of Batman, the Penguin unleashed gas from the tip of his umbrella so that, trying to regain breath, the helpless hero had to gulp the gas instead. He slumped in the arms of the goons, passed out.

Penguin smiled as he said, "victory". Now that the heroes were incapacitated, the villains could begin all the stages of their diabolical plot. First was simple: control the batcave and make it their own lair. Second, break the dynamic duo. It's too easy to kill them.

The goons began by moving some equipment out of hiding. First were two large birdcages, one bigger than other. They put them in opposite corners of the cave. The goons then removed the utility belts on both helpless heroes, getting a key for Catwoman's batcuffs so she could enjoy the festivities. Two mannequins were also brought into the cave, one the size of Batman and one the size of Robin. They placed the utility belts on each mannequin. Joker smiled, "those will be joined by more soon, no doubt."

The goons then hauled Batman off the ground and dragged him to the bigger of the cages. His wrists were tied and raised above his head. They were then secured to the top of the cage. His feet were flat on the floor but the ropes could be raised so that he would be hanging if the need should arise. Once his cage was locked they picked up the boy wonder. His smooth toned legs were on full display as he is carried to the other cage on the other side of the room. However, they simply put Robin in the cage without tying him up. He lay on the floor in a heap as the cage was locked. The Riddler looked lustfully in the cage at Robin, taking in his smooth, toned legs and arms. Robin used to wear tights but ever since the Island of Doom when the clam destroyed all of his hair follicles except for the ones they restored on his head, he had ditched the tights and the Riddler was happy about that. He had escaped the last bird cage the Riddler had put him in, but not this time. The Riddler reached through the vertical bars which were just wide enough apart to reach into and pulled off Robin's pixie boots, exposing his smooth perfect feet. The Riddler forced the boots through the narrow bars and brought them out into the cave. He stuck is nose in and smelled them greedily as the other villains smiled. He then placed them on the Robin-sized mannequin. As the gang of villains waited for the dynamic dunderheads to wake up, they continued making the cave their own, communicating with the computers and organizing their crime in the city...

 

The villains were busy setting up the camera and the broadcast for what would no doubt be their greatest show ever. They were setting up the phone line and the live feed. Just as they finished, both Batman and Robin began to come around. Batman awoke first.

"You vile fiends, what end are you hoping for here?!" Batman yelled at them, struggling against the restraints that held his muscular arms in place above his head.

"Why, your ultimate end Bat-brain!" said Joker laughing at him through the cage. Batman lashed out with a free foot and struck the cage hard. Joker laughed at him. "Oh Batman, such an emotional outrage! We expected that from bird boy but not from you. You can't break the cage, you can't break the lock, and your utility belt, as you can see, has another home," as Joker pointed out the two mannequins, the Batman sized one having his utility belt and the Robin-sized one having his utility belt and green pixie boots.

"Justice will always prevail," Batman said through gritted teeth.

"We'll see," said the Joker.

Robin, too was struggling on the other side of the cave and the Riddler was enjoying it. Robin gripped the bars with his gloved hands and shook them, testing the cage, walking around it in his bare feet. "Let me out of here you fiends!" he cried. "Give me back my boots!"

The Riddler laughed in his face. "Sorry boy blunder, but they have a different home now on our trophy rack," he said, pointing to the mannequin. The term "trophy rack" immediately made Robin fear for the rest of his precious costume and he quickly backed off. But seeing Batman tied up enraged him more and he again shook the bars, trying to slip through the gap but not even his small body could do it. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" he screamed to the villains' laughter.

The Riddler nodded to a goon who was stationed at one of the main bat-computers who nodded back and flipped a switch. Immediately the entire cage Robin was in was charged with electricity, and since they had removed his pixie boots which would have protected him from the electric floor, his whole body shook and convulsed. He screamed in pain as he collapsed onto the floor, making it worse as he flopped in the small cage like a fish. Batman screamed "enough! enough! turn it off!"

The Riddler nodded again and the goon flipped the switch off. Robin moaned in pain. "Don't worry Batman," said the Riddler, "that was a low setting. Just enough to cause your boy extreme pain but no serious damage. However, should either of you misbehave, that setting can be turned up." His laughter echoed throughout the cave as Robin slowly made his way back to his feet, still shaking a bit.

Penguin intervened. "Now, it's time. Turn on the camera!" The Camera operated by a goon was turned on and focused on Penguin. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the live broadcast coming to you direct from the former Bat-Cave! Now the home of Arch-Villains Inc.! This is being broadcast live over all channels. It would be exclusive to villains if we were anywhere else, but because we're in the Bat-Cave, no one will be able to find us. Yes, there's the chance Batman or Robin could tell the police where it is, but that would compromise them to everyone. So, since they probably hope to salvage their crime-fighting careers, that probably won't happen!" He laughed victoriously. Batman gritted his teeth because Penguin was right. He would die before telling anyone where the Bat-Cave was.

Penguin continued, "now as you can see we have two very special guests on our program tonight." The Camera panned over to Batman, then moved across the cave, showing the mannequins, and finally resting on Robin, who was again gripping the bars like a prisoner, a look of pleading on his face. "Tonight's program will be a viewer-based program. There's number flashing on your screen at this very moment. If you call in, our operator will take your suggestion as to what to do to our hapless dynamic dunderheads. If it's too extreme, we might wait till the very end. But no suggestion will be ignored!!"

Batman gulped and so did Robin as the phone almost immediately rang. The goon answered as everyone looked on. He thanked whoever it was and hung up, handing a slip of paper to Penguin. Penguin smiled as he read it: "the dynamic duo becomes dynamic punching bags!" All the villains laughed and the goons got really excited. Batman struggled against his bonds. Penguin continued, "now, this won't be fair because were we to just release them and punch them, they could fight back or escape and no one wants that. He nodded at the goon at the cage control computer who flipped a switch. Immediately yellow gas poured from the top of the cages, smothering the duo in a cloud. They had no choice but to breathe in heavily as it encompassed them beyond their ability to hold their breath.

"This is a paralyzing gas. It paralyzes all muscles except their mouth so they can scream from the pain!" Penguin said. The gas cleared and Batman was first. They undid his restraints and despite all the will power he could muster, he couldn't move a muscle. Two goons picked him up and carried him to the middle of the cave. Robin, too, was carried by only one goon to the middle of the cave. Two metal frames were dragged out of storage, the kind that would hold an "Everlast" punching bag. These were custom made for the duo. Batman's wrists were again tied above his head and the frame was tall enough to where he was hanging free, like an actual punching bag. Robin, too, had his wrists tied above his head and his bare feet swung freely. Batman steeled himself as best he could. Robin's eyes were wide as his boyish fear got the best of him. "Please," Robin pleaded, "don't do this!" All the villains laughed loudly as the goons lined up.

Then, simultaneously, as the camera rolled, the goons let into both helpless heroes. Right, left, right, left, the goons attacked with closed fists the rock-hard abs of the dynamic duo. "ooof, ooof, ooof, ooof," said Batman as the blows landed on his gray spandex. Robin screamed as his washboard abs were pummeled much easier by the goons. Riddler and Joker began working them over as well, torturing them as they swung freely, unable to move a muscle. "ooof, oooof, oooof, ooooof" rang out through the cave as the torture went on. Robin lost his air multiple times as the Riddler was particularly hard on him. The penguin too attacked them with his umbrella, smashing it into Batman's hard stomach.

As they were attacking, the phone rang again. When the call was finished the paper was handed to Catwoman who wasn't partaking of the fun. She looked at the camera. "meow, it looks like our viewers want to see the damage we're inflicting. We need to remove the upper part of their costume to expose their abdomens. meoooooow".

The Riddler immediately walked up to the helpless boy wonder, smiling as he did so. Robin had always suspected that the Riddler was attracted to him but had tried to ignore it. He couldn't ignore it anymore. The Riddler untied Robin who dropped to the floor, still paralyzed. He stooped over him and carefully undid the laces of his red tunic before slipping it off. He then flipped Robin onto his stomach and pulled up his cape exposing the back of his green tshirt. He also took the chance to admire the tightest ass he'd ever seen. Grabbing a pair of scissors, he carefully cut up the back of the shirt, then flipped Robin over again. Tears were slowly running down Robin's cheeks as he refused to speak. The shirt was then pulled forward so it could slip off Robin's body without affecting the cape or mask. A goon took the shirt and vest over to the Robin-sized mannequin, put the shirt on it and then the vest, stitching it back up. Robin was then re-secured to his punching-bag frame, now only wearing his tight green briefs, his bright yellow cape, his green leather gloves, and his precious mask. Riddler ran his hands down Robin's toned arms over his smooth arm-pits and across his smooth chest and red-marked 6-pack abs. Batman was given similar treatment, having the top part of his gray spandex cut off his body and placed on the mannequin that had his utility belt already. Now Batman still had his boots, gloves, cape, cowl, gray leggings, and dark-blue briefs. His hairy chest and muscular arms were drooled over by Catwoman as she looked him up and down.

Riddler turned to the camera, "viewers, it would be poignant to point out that our dear boy wonder here is forever suffering side-effects from his time on the Island of Doom last year. He was partially digested by a giant clam which destroyed all of his hair follicles. We generously restored the hair on his head," the Riddler said while tussling the helpless boy's brown hair, "but left everything else bare as you can see from his bare armpits. We figured if he liked being called the boy wonder, he should forever look like a boy." Then the work on their abs continued as the goons and villains, with the duo's abs exposed, began punching them relentlessly again. Once Batman's leg twitched, the villains knew the gas was wearing off so both heroes were taken down from their frames and re-caged in the same manner as before. The phone had been ringing off the hook, but some ideas they just couldn't do given their resources, like having them cooked in a giant pizza. They did contact Lord Fogg and his band of girls, but they wouldn't be in the states for several hours.

Just then the phone rang again. The Riddler read the piece of paper and his smile became so big that Robin began shaking from fear as the Riddler looked directly at him. "Ladies and gentlemen," the Riddler said to the camera, "bravo on your creativity. What I have here is a request which will certainly lead to better ratings!" He walked over to the half-naked Boy Wonder. "Robin, this one is all on you, so pay attention. First, the viewer demands that you voluntarily remove the rest of your costume except for your precious mask. You are then to place it on our trophy rack yourself. You are then to remove Batman's costume, except for his cowl and place it on his mannequin. If you refuse, you will both be unmasked to the world by force and you know we can force you."

Robin looked at Batman who pleaded with his eyes for Robin to fight, but Robin's youth and inexperience led him to believe that he had to do anything to protect their identities and this would do it, at least for the time being. His mind also was already beginning to break from the electric torture and abs beating. He slowly nodded his head. "And don't try anything funny, Robin. You're not authorized to access these computers and you're outnumbered 14-1." Robin nodded again, knowing the odds and trying to cooperate to spare the defeat of an exposed identity. Remaining in the cage, Riddler commanded Robin to begin.

First Robin started with his cape, undoing the clasp around his bare neck. He let it drop to the floor of his cage. Then he removed his green leather gloves, also dropping them on the floor of his cage. There was just one piece left, his green briefs. He slid them down his smooth thighs and stepped out of them. Riddler was surprised to see Robin's protective pouch over his cock. It was a string that wrapped around his waste and a hard leather pouch that supported and guarded his boy bits. Robin then slid that off as well and the whole cave howled with laughter. Robin's small cock was soft, circumcised, and completely hairless. It hung perfectly over his smooth testicles. The Joker laughed, "and why do they call you the boy wonder if that's what you're packing?!?!" The cave roared with laughter again. Tears were running down Robin's face as the cage was opened. He gathered his costume in his bare arms and carried it over to the mannequin, guarded by 4 goons incase to naked boy wonder tried anything funny. After dressing the mannequin in his costume, the naked boy was led by the Riddler who put his hand on his bare shoulder over to Batman's cage as the camera followed every step and every flop of his smooth cock.

Before they unlocked the cage, the Riddler still with his hand on Robin's shoulder, addressed Batman. "Now Batman, if you try to escape or fight while Robin is undressing you, you will both be unmasked immediately. Do you understand?"

Batman, through gritted teeth, nodded. He knew they wouldn't be able to win against these odds, at least not yet and not without their belts and access to their computers. He'd have to submit to this humiliation.

The cage was opened and Batman's arms were untied. The Riddler pushed Robin into the cage and then closed it, just to make sure. The camera zoomed in to catch the action of the naked boy wonder disrobing his partner in justice. Robin began again with Batman's cape. Reaching under his cowl to find the clasp and letting it fall to the ground. Batman began to remove his own gloves but the Riddler stopped him, explaining that Batman had to remain still while Robin did the work. Robin then removed the gloves and dropped them to the floor. Next Robin asked Batman to sit (the cage was actually large enough to accommodate a lot) while Robin slid off each boot. Then Batman stood again while Robin slid the dark blue brief down his legs. Batman stepped out it. All that was left were Batman's gray leggings and his own protective pouch. Robin slid the leggings down and off of Batman's hairy thick legs. Then he undid the pouch and pulled it off, revealing Batman's large, thick, circumcised, hairy cock and balls. Catwoman whistled in awe of it. Robin reached down to collect the costume, the camera zooming in on his tight hairless ass, and then Robin left the cage and Batman's arms were re-secured. Only his cowl remained. The naked boy then placed the costume on the mannequin, both now just missing the precious masks of the heroes. Robin was placed back in his cage as the whole gang of villains applauded his obedience. Then the phone rang again....

Penguin looked into the camera and said to the loyal viewers, "now that our heroes are exposed, keep those suggestions coming! We're just getting started!!!"

 

The scene inside the batcave was of utter victory for the villains. Both heroes were naked except for their masks, securely caged, and the cave was under control of the villains. Their broadcast was being watched around the world. A note was handed to the Joker by the goon manning the phone. He smiled.

"Well it looks like our viewers would like to have the dynamic dunderheads to have a little laugh. Boys, secure the boy wonder like his partner," Joker said.

The goons unlocked the cage housing the boy wonder. Robin backed away against the bars but otherwise didn't resist. The goons grabbed his smooth toned arms and secured them above his head. They took the opportunity to run their hands over his smooth armpits as they left the cage, leaving the door open. They then proceeded to open Batman's cage as well. The Joker approached Batman while the Riddler approached Robin. The Joker pulled out his patented feathers from his pocket and waved them in Batman's face.

"Look familiar, Batman? These feathers are specially designed to cause maximum pleasure and pain when applied in a...ticklish...manner," Joker said. Riddler produced the same feathers for Robin. At the same moment the arch-villains began tickling Robin and Batman. They started in their pits and then moved to their belly buttons. Batman's hairy chest and pits made him less susceptible but it still affected him. His deep laughter echoed in the cave as the Joker tickled his nemesis. He used two feathers to go to work, snaking his way around Batman's muscular body. Batman tried to swing away but Joker kept with him. Batman's laughter quickly turned to screams as eventually the sensations became painful. It hurt to laugh, the feathers were so effective. On the other side the Riddler was putting Robin through hell. His completely hairless body made him so vulnerable and helpless to the Riddler's feathers. Robin's pits were burning, his belly button was burning, and then the Riddler tickled his smooth balls, causing Robin to shriek in pain and pleasure. The duo was sweating, screaming, laughing, and slowly losing control of their minds as their torture increased. After 10 minutes, the screaming stopped as the villains re-secured the cages, leaving both heroes tied up, breathing hard, and sweat pouring down their naked bodies. The villains celebrated their latest triumph.

What they didn't see was in the far corner of the cave. Batgirl had stealthily made her way through the tunnels that King Tut had dug awhile back. She had long since known where the batcave was and the true identities of Batman and Robin, even though they didn't know who she was. Once the broadcast had begun, she had made her way back to the city, donned her skin-tight purple costume, and arrived at Wayne Manner. She hid in the dark corner. She had arrived just as the sounds of screaming and laughter had stopped. She couldn't believe the scene but had to stay focused. She kept her eyes off of her naked friends and rather focused on the 10 goons and 4 villains. It was going to be hard, but not impossible. A couple of well-placed smoke bombs, some ropes, and her training, and the cave would be theirs again.

Batgirl charged into the cave knocking two goons across the floor with her first punches. Everyone turned to see her standing there with her hands on her hips. Robin and Batman smiled, not even caring how she got in. This was it! They could be saved. Penguin started laughing.

"Welcome my dear. We weren't expecting you this soon, but we were expecting you," Penguin said with a chuckle. Batgirl furrowed her brow as did Robin and Batman. What did he mean by 'expected'? "You see my dear, we might not be a match for you, even though we were a match for the dynamic dunderheads, but I know for a fact that you can't take them down. Let's give the viewers a show!" Penguin said. The goon manning the computer that controlled the cages flipped a switch that released a white gas into the cages of the dynamic duo. They couldn't help but breathe it in. Then their eyes glazed over as they became mindless.

"A little gift from our friend the Sandman. This is a modified version of his gas which gives us control over Batman and Robin but doesn't slow them down," Penguin said. "Open the cages and release our heroes." The goons quickly opened the cages and untied the naked dynamic duo. "Batman, Robin, subdue Batgirl," Penguin ordered.

"Yes, Penguin," they answered in unison. The naked heroes advanced on Batgirl as she backed away. She knew better than to try and convince them to ignore Penguin as that gas was powerful. The only option was to beat Batman and Robin. She threw a smoke bomb but they were too fast. They charged through the smoke and Robin got there first. Batgirl extended her boot and struck him right in his chest, sending him backward. But Batman, with lightening reflexes, grabbed her outstretched leg and flipped her on her back. She hit her cowled head hard on the cave floor, dazing her. Batman and Robin pulled her up, each holding her tight by her arms. They lifted her off the floor a few inches and carried her kicking and screaming to the center of the cave, the camera following every move.

"Well done, boys," Penguin cooed. He ran a gloved finger under Batgirl's chin. She quickly turned her head away in disgust. Penguin then pulled up his umbrella and gassed Batgirl who quickly slumped in the hands of the naked duo. Penguin turned to the camera. "Three for three, ladies and gentlemen. Anyone who thought heroes were going to save the day were wrong." He laughed with the rest of the villains as Batman and Robin mindlessly held an unconscious Batgirl. Goons quickly brought out a large X-frame from the storage area. Batman and Robin secured Batgirl to the frame, spreading her out in an X-shape. Her head hung down towards her perky breasts. The gas still had some time so the villains took advantage of it. Working carefully, they proceeded to cut Batgirl's costume. They cut a large circle out, exposing her smooth, flat, toned belly. Her breasts were covered and her belt wasn't touched. They then proceeded to wake her up.

"Well, my dear," Penguin said, "it appears you were no match for them. If you feel a draft, it's because we've removed a section of your skin-tight costume. This better exposes the area which we're going to punish." Penguin patted her flat belly.

"You won't get away with this," Batgirl protested. Everyone just laughed at her. The goons lined up and began gut-punching the helpless heroine. She did her best to flex and resist but eventually she succumbed as the air was knocked out of her. Her belly was beaten to a pulp as the goons took their swings. Then the Penguin ordered the dynamic duo to join and Batman and Robin delivered horribly strong punches to their former partner. Her screams of pain echoed in the cave as the duo turned her belly red. With the last punch from Batman, she passed out from the pain.

"Batman, Robin, return to your cages," Penguin ordered.

"Yes, Penguin," they said in unison as they walked back to their cages. Neither were secured inside the cage but the cages were locked. The goons then went to work stripping Batgirl of her costume. A mannequin was brought out to her shape and the costume was put placed on it except for her cowl. A goon even started stitching the circle back on so it would fetch more at auction. The villains enjoyed looking at Batgirl's toned physique. She was smooth and well-muscled for a girl except for a small bush near her pussy. Catwoman ran her hands over Batgirl's entire body, even fingering her pussy a little.

"meow she's a nice piece. Are we sure we want to get rid of her?" Catwoman asked.

"She doesn't matter. She'll help break them." Joker said.

The goons proceeded to get Batgirl ready for her demise. As the Sandman gas began to wear off, Batman and Robin awoke trying to grasp the situation. They didn't see Batgirl immediately and didn't know what had happened to her because the last thing they remembered was her arriving.

"What happened to Batgirl?" Batman demanded. "Where is she?!"

"Easy, Batman," Penguin said. "She's quite secure!" Penguin laughed as he pointed up. Batman's jaw hit the floor and Robin gasped as they saw where Batgirl was. She was hanging above the atomic pile. Her ankles were tied together, her wrists were tied above her head, and a purple ball-gag was in her mouth. Her cowl was still on but nothing else. Her smooth body was on full display. She was attached to some contraption as well that Batman didn't recognize as being above the atomic pile. The device was also attached at some level to her cowl but Batman couldn't tell how or why. There was also a camera on a tripod up there. The pile was open on top and were Batgirl to fall, she would be burned slowly by the radioactive material. Batgirl's eyes were wide and muffled screams were coming from behind the gag.

"You....fiend!!!!!" Batman screamed. "Let her go!"

"tisk tisk, Batman," Joker said. "No need for dramatics! There is still time for Batgirl to be saved! In fact, our viewers who have been suggesting every move, have decreed that Robin, the boy wonder shall be her savior...if he's man enough!"

Robin gulped. "What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"It's quite simple boy blunder," Joker said. "There is a timer on this computer that will be set for 90 seconds. After 90 seconds, it will detach Batgirl from her anchor and drop her into the pile. However, if you hit this button, you can stop the timer. It's that simple."

"Fine, then let me push the button!" Robin demanded, grabbing the bars with his bare hands.

"Well I guess it's not that simple, Robin. You see, your task is something that comes naturally to 18 year-old boys. In order for us to allow you to hit the button, you must jerk your boy cock off and cum for the cameras in 90 seconds or less. If not, Batgirl dies!" Joker screamed.

Robin's face went red. Of course he'd jerked off before, but he was still a virgin when it came down to it and he'd never done it in public and Batman was always telling him that it wasn't good to do it so he didn't think Batman would approve and now here he was too! Looking at Batgirl, however, Robin's boy-cock twitched a bit and got half-hard.

Joker noticed. "See, Robin, you're already halfway there!"

"The time it would take to unlock the cage will add time, that's not fair," Robin said confidently.

"Hmm, you're right," Joker said. "Boys, bring the kid over here." The goons unlocked Robin's cage, each grabbed an arm and led Robin over to near the computer. Joker stood in front of it with two goons while two goons stood behind Robin. He wouldn't be able to get to the button even if he wanted to.

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" Robin asked.

"You don't," said the Joker with a smile. "But what choice do you have?"

Robin pursed his lips and gritted his teeth. He took a good look at Batgirl's naked body, taking in the curves, the muscles, the breasts, the pussy. His cock reached it's full length of 6 inches. The Joker then hit the button starting the timer and Robin began furiously stroking his cock. He closed his eyes and worked his smooth cock hard up and down. He smooth balls flopped around as he pounded himself. Batman watched in horror but his own cock twitched watching his young ward work his member so hard. Luckily no one noticed as the whole cave and cameras were focused on Robin the boy wonder, jerking off to the world to save Batgirl. Batgirl watched as Robin began to sweat. His muscles tensed and she even began to get a little wet despite her impending doom. The clock continued to tick down. It was now 30 seconds until her fatal drop. Robin worked harder and harder, moaning a little which made the Riddler smile. The Riddler was tenting his tights watching the boy jerk himself. With 15 seconds left Robin began to breathe harder and tense up. Just then his eyes under his mask went wide as he shot his boy load onto the cave floor, screaming as he did. Without missing a beat, cock still hard and dripping cum, he rushed to the computer which the Joker had stepped away from and he hit the button. He heard a click and looked up. The attachment that was attached to Batgirl's cowl had lifted up, pulling up her cowl and exposing Barbara Gordon! He barely had time to react when a second click happened and she dropped into the atomic pile.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Robin and Batman as Batgirl disappeared into the pile. There was a flash and a sound of screaming until eventually silence. The cave was stunned. Robin didn't move. His hand still hovering over the button. The Joker walked up next to Robin and put his hand on his shoulder smiling.

"You should have paid attention. I pointed to this button to set her free," the Joker said. It was right next to the one Robin had pushed and was identical. "Robin unmasked and killed Batgirl because he wasn't paying attention!" the Joker laughed hysterically. The whole cave did. Batman had seen it and the Joker was right. Robin had pressed the wrong button. Tears began falling from Robin's eyes, soaking his black cloth mask. He began to shake and fell to the ground sobbing. He couldn't believe what he'd done. The goons brought the cowl down and placed it on Batgirl's mannequin, completing the first one.

The Joker smiled at Batman who was lost for words. Then the Joker looked at the crying Boy Wonder on the ground. "Poor boy," he said. "He's never killed anyone before."

Robin looked up at Joker with anger but with no energy. His spirit was broken, his mind was broken, and the Joker could see it.

"Robin, go back to your cage where you belong," Joker commanded, pointing to it like Robin was a dog. Robin slowly got up without help and without a goon slowly trudged back to his cage. He shut the door on himself as the goon locked it behind him. Robin sat on the floor and continued to whimper softly.

"That ends our broadcast for tonight, ladies and gentlemen. The duo need some food and sleep. But don't worry, our friends will be back tomorrow morning for the next round!" the Penguin said.

THE NEXT DAY

The night had been bad for both Batman and Robin. Batman couldn't deal with what he'd been seeing and knowing his part in it. Robin's mind was completely gone. The realization that he'd exposed Barbara before killing her was too much for him to process. The villains had been working in shifts during the night to keep the criminal underworld in Gotham busy. The police were putting out too many crimes (or trying to) to really care about finding the Batcave.

When the cameras started rolling again, Batman was their first target.

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen," Joker said. "This morning, we're going to get right into it."

Batman's cage was unlocked and he was led to the center of the cave. Robin's cage was unlocked and the Riddler, who spent the night watching Robin whimper and sleep, simply commanded Robin to go next to Batman and he did so without hesitation.

"Now Batman and Robin, you're going to play dress-up. Not for you, but for our lovely goons here!," Joker said. Two naked goons stepped out into the cave. One was Batman's size and the other was a bit smaller but still bigger than Robin. "You are each going to dress these goons in your own precious costumes so you can see just how ridiculous you look when you're running around in them!"

The naked goons led the duo by the shoulders over to where the mannequins were. Even if Batman wanted to escape, Robin was in no condition to resist, so Batman had to keep biding his time. Piece by piece, they removed their costume from the mannequins and dressed these goons up. Eventually each was dressed in full costume except for the mask and cowl. The goon wearing the Robin costume was stretching it to the limits and looked ridiculous. The camera captured the image of the naked heroes standing next to villains in their own costumes, including utility belts.

"Now, it's time for the two of you to learn just how annoying those belts of yours are to us," Joker said. The goons removed batcuffs from their belts and secured the wrists of the naked heroes behind them. Then the heroes were walked in front of the cameras as the villains began removing contents from the belts that they could use against the duo. The duo was bat-gassed, they collapsed to the floor, then were immediately bat-waked. This happened numerous times much to the hilarity of the villains. They had batarangs thrown at them, knocking them around. They were hit over their heads with the bat-shield, tied up with their bat-ropes, made to stand in smoke-bomb clouds. By the end of the ordeal the duo could barely stand. With their hands still secured in their bat-cuffs, the Joker moved in.

"Now, Batman and Robin, get on your knees," the Joker commanded. Robin dropped to his smooth knees and Batman slowly got down as well, not sure where this was going. Then he knew. The goons dropped the briefs of the costumes, exposing 9-inch cocks that were rock hard.

The Joker turned to the camera. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, watch how the old dynamic duo sucks off the new dynamic duo!" The cave roared with laughter. The goons walked up and grabbed Batman and Robin's heads, forcing them onto their massive cocks. The camera caught every minute as the face-fucked the dynamic duo. Robin was gagging and Batman was choking on the massive cocks. Tears streamed down Robin's red face as that goon was merciless in taking the virginity of Robin, at least of his mouth. With every pound, the resistance of the duo was breaking. Even Batman's will was shaking as the reality of the situation became clear. There wasn't going to be a rescue or an escape. Eventually both goons held the duo's heads on their cocks as they exploded into the heroic mouths of Batman and Robin. Cum gushed out the sides of Robin's mouth as he choked. The goon shoved him to the ground and Robin coughed as his smooth naked body shook and his mouth dripped cum. Batman managed to swallow most of it and tried to maintain composure. In a quick flash both goons stripped themselves of the costumes and put them in piles in front of Batman and Robin.

The Joker stood over the helpless duo. "Now Batman and Robin, I want you to show the world that you're no longer Batman and Robin, but our slaves. You reject these costumes and what they stand for. You keep your masks but nothing else. Jack off onto your costumes!" Joker commanded. The goons unlocked their wrists from the bat-cuffs and Robin stood up and began stroking his 6" cock hairless cock. Batman looked at the Joker.

"No, I don't reject it." Batman said defiantly.

Joker moved behind Robin who was mindlessly stroking and put one hand on Robin's smooth firm ass and one on the band of his mask on the back of his head. "Do it, or Robin loses his identity as well."

Batman gritted his teeth, stood up and began stroking his massive cock. The Joker laughed as the camera zoomed in to catch the action of the dynamic duo mutually jerking off over their discarded costumes. Within a few minutes, Robin exploded onto his old costume, covering it in his boy cum. About a minute later Batman screamed as he blew a huge load onto his costume. The cave applauded. The Joker order the duo to replace their cum-covered costumes onto the mannequins which they did. Next to Batgirl's pristine costume were the cum-covered ones of the dynamic duo. The duo then walked, unescorted, back to their cages, shutting the doors themselves while goons secured the locks. It seemed like it was all over, but the phone kept ringing...

The Joker looked into the camera. "Keep those calls coming!!"

The next day the Joker began the broadcast.

"Ladies and gentlemen, alas, this is our final day of broadcasting from the batcave. We've truly enjoyed our time but we've much work to do in our fair city and we can't play with our duo forever! During our broadcast we've had an auction going that the dynamic dunderheads have been blissfully unaware of. The auction was originally for their costumes but we love having these trophies here that we simply couldn't part with them. So the auction became quite simple. The highest bidder would get the cowl of Batman and the second-highest would get the mask of Robin. They would also choose who gets to unmask them!" the Joker squealed with delight. "I'm pleased to announce the winners. For the cowl, it's the Mad Hatter! And he's selected yours truly to do the honors. For the boy wonder we ended up auctioning him off as well along with his mask. King Tut is here to unmask Robin. King Tut will then take possession of the boy wonder to add to his harem. With the boy and mask he'll also receive the cage. It's a complete package!"

King Tut and his goons strolled into the cave much to Robin and Batman's horror. This was truly too far for the duo. They now actively resisted as the goons unlocked their cages and forced their naked bodies out into the main part of the cave for the final act of this horrible play.Their hands were secured in bat-cuffs so they couldn't resist. The Joker and King Tut walked up behind their heroes who were visibly shaking. King Tut ran a hand up Robin's tight firm ass making him shiver.

The camera moved in close, manned by a goon, to capture the moment everyone was waiting for. Batman pleaded with the villains. "Please, I beg you. Don't take our masks. You've taken everything else. Our identities are all we have left. Please, please I beg you, don't do this!"

They all laughed in unison at the blubbering heroes.

"Sorry Batsy, no dice," Penguin said.

With the camera zoomed in our their faces, the Joker placed his hands on the sides of the cowl while King Tut gripped the sides of the banded mask wrapped around Robin's face. Then in unison, they both pulled them up and off the heads of the dynamic duo.

There was a loud gasp in the cave.

"BRUCE WAYNE AND DICK GRAYSON!?!"

They all started laughing again.

"Of course, now it all makes sense," Joker said. He placed the cowl on his own head and proceeded to mock Batman to his face. Robin just cried silently, King Tut twirling his mask before him. Joker passed the cowl to Riddler and Penguin who also tried it on. They then placed the cowl on the mannequin, completing it. King Tut placed the mask on Robin's mannequin to make all three trophies complete.

King Tut looked at the boy wonder. "Now Robin, before we leave you will need a small injection. My new scarab formula has not only the mind-controlling features of the old, making you my permanent slave with no cure, but it also has a non-aging effect, keeping you just this way for all eternity. You will be a literal fountain of youth in my harem!!" King Tut pulled up a chair and pulled Robin over his knee exposing his tight ass. He then pulled out a syringe and injected Dick right in the ass. Robin screamed in pain. Batman could see his eyes as a black cloud came over them before changing back to blue. Robin's face was blank. Bruce screamed out but they all laughed.

"Now Dickie, do you have a spare costume in this cave?" King Tut asked him, standing him back up and taking the bat-cuffs off of him.

"Yes, master," answered Dick. He walked over to a drawer and pulled out a spare Robin costume and mask. It was loaded into Tut's van along with Robin's custom cage. Tut then pulled out a jeweled Egyptian collar and secured it around Robin's neck. Attaching a leash he bid the other villains adieu and walked Robin out of the cave. The last thing Bruce saw was Dick's tight ass walking out of the cave, a permanent slave to King Tut. Bruce wept bitter tears as the villains all laughed at him.

"Well, Bruce, I guess it's just you and us. Don't worry, we'll feed you and take care of you and occasionally rape the shit out of you. You'll keep us company here in the cave until we're all dead," Joker said.

And with that, Bruce Wayne was led back to his cage, let out of the bat-cuffs, and locked up. As the villains returned to the work of ruining Gotham City, the sound of Bruce Wayne's defeated sobs could be heard in the background.


End file.
